You're All I Have
by Sylviaen
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. Nonexplicit slash. Character death. PostHogwarts. HPDM. 'While he wouldn’t trust him as far as he could throw him, Potter knew he needed Draco to fill Severus’ role as a spy.'


**AN:** Songfic. Slash. Not explicit. Character death. Post-Hogwarts. Fits with all the books, could have spoilers. HP/DM. Very short little ditty that came to me whilst listening to some music on iTunes.

**Disclaimer:** If I were JRK, the books wouldn't be suitable for kids, folks.

----

_Train this chaos turn it into light._  
He ran through the forest quickly, ignoring the thoughts and worries that gnawed at his mind. What if he was caught? What if he didn't get there in time?

_I've got to see you one last night._  
That was the only thought that kept him going since the war had started. The knowledge that he would be able to slip away, most nights, to see his partner. His friend. His love.

_Before the lions take their share._  
At first he had believed whole-heartedly in their cause. At some level, the much more childish part of himself, he still longed to do _something_ better than Harry-flaming-Potter, wonder child. Harry would never become a Death Eater, at the time, that was all he had cared about. Beating Potter. Making his father proud.

_Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere._  
Severus had been his guide. He knew the man's allegiances but Severus had always been there for him. He had kept him safe. Spared him most of the bloodshed. He had wholeheartedly believed in Voldemort's cause, his father's cause, until Severus had been murdered for being discovered as a traitor. Then he lost faith.

_Just give me a chance to hold on._  
Frightened and feeling alone for the first time since he was born, so much so that his lavish lifestyle could do nothing to quell his pain, he swallowed his pride and went to the one person he knew could help him. Potter.

_Give me a chance to hold on._  
_Give me a chance to hold on._  
'Give me a chance,' he'd pleaded at Potter's feet. 'I'll help you, I'll take Sev's place!' Since Dumbledore's death, Potter had grown into a man. While he wouldn't trust him as far as he could throw him, Potter knew he needed Draco to fill Severus' role as a spy.

_Just give me something to hold onto._  
However, over the next few months, Potter rediscovered his compassionate side. Draco went to him, shaking and vomiting in the aftermath of Cruciatus but unfailingly gave his report and very occasionally, let Potter tend to his major wounds. Some nights, he clung to Potter whilst retelling the horrific events of the evening.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have. _  
_I have no fear cos you are all that I have. _  
_It's so clear now that you are all that I have. _  
_I have no fear cos you are all that I have. _  
He began to believe in Potter. He believed that maybe the light side would prevail and that a world without Voldemort could be a nice place in which to live. Sometimes, when Potter was calming him, he would almost admit that he found Potter's words comforting after masquerading as a Death Eater. Almost. But he never did.

_You're cinematic razor sharp,_  
_A welcome arrow through the heart._  
After stumbling through the Floo early in the morning to give his report, Draco noticed that Harry (for he could not think of him as Potter any longer) was developing a large bruise. After obediently giving his report, he'd questioned Harry as to how he'd gotten the bruise. Harry smiled grimly and said that an ex-boyfriend had given it to him as a parting gift. At that point, Draco had remembered with a stab of regret that he had thrown Harry forcibly out of the closet just before he'd left at the end of sixth year. The regret was followed by a wave of rage and he'd stormed around Harry's living room spewing out profanity until Harry had been forced to silence him. With his mouth.

_Under your skin feels like home._  
_Electric shocks on aching bones._  
That kiss opened up a gaping chasm of feeling in Draco. All the feelings he had buried from the past few months all came lashing out, resulting in him kissing Harry back with a mixture of anger, sadness and lust. They slept together that night, each other them venting the frustrations that had plagued them from both their time at Hogwarts and the recent months.

_There is a darkness deep in you,_  
_A frightening magic I cling to._  
Draco was privy to the many layers that made up Harry James Potter. Underneath everything, clichéd as it sounds, he did find a little lost boy, clinging to his own person darkness. That was why Harry would never say 'I Love You' no matter how many times Draco said it to him. When Harry was angry, he let his darker side run free, a side he restrained because he feared he was getting too much like Voldemort. Too controlling. Too single-mindedly focused on winning the war. Draco found it endearing. He preferred to know that was a darkness in his lover. It made him feel less dirty.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have. _  
_I have no fear now you are all that I have._  
Draco ran as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. Maybe they were. As an important member of Voldemort's Inner Circle, Draco knew about most of the major strikes. He had been unprepared for this one though. The last battle. His loyalties must have been under questions, for he was never kept out of the loop of the massive attacks, but he had been exempt from the planning of this massacre. He ran so quickly he thought his lungs might burst from the strain; his heart was beating like the wings of a frightened bird, desperate to escape its bounds. He knew that Voldemort's army was behind him, marching through the Forbidden Forest and towards Hogwarts. He ran to give Harry a few minutes warning, so that the Aurors could be assembled and sent to aid his lover. Although he had never been made a member of the Order of the Phoenix as Severus had, Harry had taught him some of their tricks. He summoned his Patronus, a silvery wolf, and sent it with his memory of being told of the attack.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have. _  
_I have no fear now you are all that I have._  
By the time he reached Hogwarts, he was overjoyed to see the emergency warriors of the Order of the Phoenix assembled around the perimeter of Hogwarts. He sped past the trees, calling out Harry's name, starting to warn them of the attack when a flash of green caught his eye. His patronus moved from beside Harry and charged. As deadly seductive as Harry's eyes, the bolt of Avada Kedavra sped towards him, along with his lover's cry of 'RON, NO!'. But it was too late. Draco crumpled to the ground, his white-blonde hair streamed across his face as his glittering eyes went cold and dead, their mercury fire turning to lifeless slate. He would've felt annoyed, in those few milliseconds between sighting the bolt and feeling it hit him, but his message had reached Harry. His warning had reached him. Just after the memory, he channeled his overwhelming feelings of love, concern and pride he felt for his lover. He hoped Harry had felt those.

The battle of Hogwarts started in earnest a few moments later. Draco's patronus flickered and vanished.

----

**AN:** First thing I've ever felt happy enough to put on the web. What do you all think?


End file.
